


uh idk what to call this but there's bug sex

by CloudNucleus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grimm Troupe!Reader, Grimm is my fictional husband, Grimmkin!Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, bug sex, reader's gender not specified but they're AFAB, self-indulgent as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNucleus/pseuds/CloudNucleus
Summary: You've only been in the Grimm Troupe for a short time, at least by their standards - but you already feel a close connection to your Master that few others have.





	uh idk what to call this but there's bug sex

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh I like Grimm, there's not enough porn of Grimm, so here's my contribution. Also I've never written porn before so I'm sorry if it sucks. :)

You’re not sure how long it’s been since you joined the Grimm Troupe and became the first (and only) human Grimmkin - probably a couple years, but time doesn’t work the same way in the Nightmare Realm. The only thing that hinted at its passage was the changes to your own body - the magic of the traditional mask you had been wearing since the day of your initiation gradually altering your form. Small horns poked out the top of your head - not fully grown yet, but already a couple inches long, and you stood a little taller than you had before, your body having grown slightly bigger and stronger. Perhaps your increased strength had to do with all the exercise you got from dancing, but you could feel that it was mostly due to the Troupe’s magic.

There were many reasons for joining the Grimm Troupe - some did it to start their lives over, for a clean slate; some seemed to have been born with a destiny to become Grimmkin, dreams of the Nightmare King haunting them until they finally accepted their fate… you were different. Your motivations were partly that you just really liked the Troupe’s aesthetic and enjoyed watching their shows, but mostly - you had a crush on their leader.

Grimm was just… the very picture of perfection in your eyes - his tall, skinny frame, his large, pointed horns, his beautiful, glowing scarlet eyes edged with elegant black markings, were all just incredible. Every time he appeared before you, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him.

Right now, it was “morning” - a completely arbitrary time, but the one when everyone had to get out of bed and start their day. You didn’t need to eat breakfast - the mask that was magically bound to your face prevented it anyway, but it was still nice to get together, relax, and chat with your fellow Grimmkin before you all went to do the activities you’d planned for the day.

You were leaning back on a couch, engaging in small talk with the round, red bug who sat next to you, when your master Grimm walked into the room. Your voice trailed off mid-sentence as he approached you, and you were glad you were wearing a mask because your face was positively red underneath it.

“(Y/N)... you have been very focused on me, have you not?” he asked simply, his voice not giving away any particular emotion.

“I- I mean I… how can I not look at you when you look so good?” you blurted.

Grimm chuckled. “My scarlet eyes see all, you know that. There’s more to this than a simple pleasing aesthetic.” His smile made it clear - he knew you had been eyeing him.

Why had he waited this long to bring it up? Had something happened? Why today?

“I…” Your tongue didn’t seem to want to cooperate. How could you tell him how you really felt without being too upfront? “It is… definitely more than that, yes…” You glanced at your friend, who was still sitting next to you and listening intently to your conversation. “Could - could we talk more about this in private?” you asked.

Grimm nodded. “Of course, my friend. If I may, would you please follow me?” He gave a slight bow and offered a hand for you to take, which you quickly accepted and stood up. His hand was warm in your grasp, and his smooth black shell met your soft skin and felt so perfect… You tried and failed to clear the thought from your head as he led you to a room of the tent that you realized you’d actually never seen before.

“Welcome to my room,” he said, gesturing with his arm to the small but cozy bedroom. Or at least, it seemed like a bedroom, except there was no bed; instead, a metal bar hung from the ceiling, and you briefly wondered how it stayed up there in the fabric tent.

“It’s nice.” You weren’t sure what else to say. “This is - not what I meant by private but I’m not disappointed!”

“Now, (Y/N). What is it that you wanted to tell me?” He knelt down on the ground before you, bringing him closer to your height.

You couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable, being right in front of his large red eyes. His beautiful eyes… Hesitantly you opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, barely realizing it, you reached out a hand to lightly brush against one of Grimm’s horns. “Your shell feels so smooth…” you mumbled, then realized what you were doing and yanked your hand back. “S-sorry!”

He shook his head, to your surprise. “No need for that, my friend. Your strong emotions, your great passion - it is not a flaw. I quite like it, actually.” He smiled, showing his jagged mouth, as he reached out to you and touched your horn the same way you’d touched his. You shivered at his light touch, even though your horns weren’t particularly sensitive.

“M-my emotions… I feel - I feel really attracted to you…” you admitted, breathing out a loud sigh. “There. Finally I said it.”

With the hand he wasn’t using to rub your horn, Grimm reached for your hand, bringing it to his face and gently holding it there. Your heart skipped a beat, and you took a moment to regain your senses before you started rubbing the side of his face with your thumb. Your fingers glided over his smooth, hard shell, and you could feel him lean slightly into your touch, making a sound that almost resembled purring. Your heart raced as his hand made its way down your stubby horn, running a pointed thumb around its base - ohh, that felt good, soothing the slight ache you’d come to live with as your horns slowly but surely grew little by little.

His fingers lightly traced the edge of your mask, poking a claw behind it and gently rubbing the parts of your face he could reach - which wasn’t much, but you didn’t care. Even Grimm couldn’t remove your mask - only the Nightmare Heart inside of him could, and he and you had accepted that long ago - but it wasn’t going to stop either of you.

You found your hands moving towards Grimm’s chest, and you didn’t try to stop yourself, pressing them against the red plates of his exoskeleton on his torso, rubbing it in little circular motions and gently tapping your fingertips against his shell. He let out a relaxed sigh, his hand on your face moving down to your neck, rubbing the base of it firmly but gently. Then he slipped under your shirt, his other hand swiftly undoing the clasp of your cloak before taking his own off as well.

“This is fine, right?” he whispered as he rubbed your back, standing up and moving closer to you.

“Yes, oh my god yes!” you let out, eyes widening as your mask touched his chest, and you leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat, perfectly in time with your own. This was because you were a Grimmkin, not because you were in love with your master, but it still felt perfect. He slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled off your shirt, embracing you in his grasp, wrapping his long, thin arms around you in an intimate hug that made you feel safe, protected, and… excited. You couldn’t help but feel the slight tingle of arousal as he slipped his hand into the back of your pants, carefully removing them and trying not to scratch you with his claws. You scrambled to help him, yanking the pants down and kicking them aside, then took Grimm’s hand in your own, your other hand still pressed to his chest.  
“Please, Master Grimm, I want to continue,” you begged, standing against him, now in the nude except for your mask, hoping that he would bend down again so his crotch was level with yours.

What he did was even better.

He picked you up and gently placed you on a pile of pillows in the corner of his room, and you sank into them as though they were a soft, fluffy cloud in a storybook - moments later, Grimm was above you, on his hands and knees and straddling you. You reached down and found the space between his legs with your hand, feeling something make its way out from between the plates of his exoskeleton, a much softer, more sensitive part of his body touching your hand. You looked up at Grimm for approval, which he gave with a nod, and you began to rub the tip of his member in slow circular motions. 

“Master Grimm, I want-” you gasped, your own equipment buzzing, tingling, almost hurting with need.

“Let it out, (Y/N).”

“I want you to fuck me! Do whatever you want! Don’t hold back! I need - I need you!” you exclaimed. “Master, I’m yours!” You weren’t sure how to put into words how much you needed him. You felt so empty; you hadn’t had pleasure of this type since joining the Troupe.

“No. You belong to the Nightmare Heart.” he said matter-of-factly, his claw tracing the black lines down your mask. “But thank you for your generous offer.”

With that, he thrust in, knocking the wind out of you as you managed to gasp out a “Yes!” He sped up and went deeper each time, holding your hands above your head as he leaned forward, his face inches away from yours. You panted as he continued to fuck you - your opening tight at first, but wet enough to allow Grimm to slide in, and it got easier as he went along and stretched you.

“Harder!” you pleaded, and he obliged with a particularly strong thrust, his cock all the way inside you, his hips grinding against yours, and you leaned into it, arching your back as you screamed your orgasm.

He came inside you, too, filling you up with the best thing you’d ever felt in your entire life, and you panted, trying to force out words but unable to.

“Interested in an encore, are we?” Grimm asked, his inflection elegant as ever as he spoke, even though he had to pause to take deep breaths between words.

“Y-yes!” you forced out.

“Let’s see what we can do,” he said with a smile, reaching for a nearby banner that was decorating the fabric tent wall, taking it down and swiftly tying it around your wrists. “Just tell me if you’d like to stop. I promise I’ll listen.”

“I trust you,” you told him, as he took one hand off of yours and traced a finger around your nipple. He drew circles around it, gently pulling his penis out of you before thrusting in again, earning a short gasp from you as he pinched your nipple. He pulled on it a bit before squeezing your entire breast, then moved to the next one, doing the same thing, and you arched your back into his touch, struggling a bit against your bindings, not trying to free yourself but enjoying the feeling of being restrained. He continued to fuck you harder, pounding your insides at this point, and you cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, tightening your muscles around him.

He brought his face even closer to you, pressing it against your mask, unable to actually kiss since he didn’t have lips, and unable to receive one from you with your mask in the way, but he didn’t care, opting to lick the surface of your mask instead, his long, somewhat pointed tongue making its way to one of your mask’s eye holes and reaching inside. You allowed him to lick your closed eyelid, shivering at his touch, his tongue just as warm, if not more so, than the rest of him. He moved up to your horns, running his tongue along their pointed tips, and you tried to reach up to touch his face but couldn’t with his hand that wasn’t touching your chest holding your hands down.

Eventually, all the sensations became too much for you, and you came again, screaming even louder than last time. “YES! YES! OH, MASTER GRIMM, YES!”

He slowly pulled out, his cock dripping with a mixture of your fluids and his own, and you shuddered and sighed, feeling (mostly) sated at last.

“Master Grimm?” you asked in a small voice.

“Yes, my (Y/N)?”

“Can we do that again sometime?”

“Oh, certainly. You make an excellent partner, you know,” he praised as he untied your wrists.

“Thank you, Master,” you said, closing your eyes and leaning back. You’d have to clean yourself off and attend your scheduled dance practice later, but for now, you still had time to relax.


End file.
